


Poker Nites

by sur1sur



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Marvel Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sur1sur/pseuds/sur1sur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be multiple chapter mainly around poker and other card games<br/>Although other things will happen<br/>Just have to see what my sick little mind can come up with<br/>It will start like all my stories, kinda slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning the game

**Author's Note:**

> Peter teaches the gang Poker and uses (my favorite snack) spicy jellybeans for coins

Peter smiled before saying," First thing, This is for fun. There is to be no cheating at all."

Rocket asked," How are you going to be sure of that?"

Peter looked at Rocket before answering," Anyone caught cheating will have to wash the complete ship from top to bottom while we are visiting earth."

Gamora asked," Why are we visiting earth?"

Peter answered, "Nova wants us to warn them about Thanos (I know lot of stories about that already out there)."

Drax asked," Why does Nova Prime just do it herself?"

Peter answered," Because I volunteer us, for two reason. One I want to see if I have any family still there. And two-"

"You want to check out the different super hero group." interrupted Rocket.

Peter handed each guardians a card with a list of different poker hands from best to worst.

Rocket asked," Why are we learning this?"

Peter answered," It is fun and something to do until we arrive on earth.

Rocket replied," I rather play Royal Family."

Gamora glanced at Rocket before saying," I thought I knew you from someplace else. You finished fourth in the last tournament."

Rocket replied," Yeah, and I plan to go back this year and finish fourth again."

Drax asked," Why not try to win?"

Rocket answered," Because the winner has to retire from playing and the second place person has to stay the entire year at the site."

Peter said," Guys let play. Regular poker, okay."

After seeing everyone nod, Peter dealt the cards out.

After three hours of playing, Rocket waited until Peter dealt before saying," I am going all in." Even though he had nothing in his hand.

Drax, Groot and Gamora all folded before Peter said, "I call."

Rocket toss two lowest cards onto the table before saying, " I will take two."

Peter quickly deal two card to Rocket before he slip two of his cards into his sleeve and pulled out two different ones.

Rocket smiled before saying, "Gamora, you better check Peter's sleeves. He just did a switch."

Gamora walked over to Peter and held out her hand before saying," Peter the cards."

Peter realized he should have know one of them would catch him if he cheated before handing the cards from his sleeves and the other cards to Gamora."

Drax said," Since you cheated, you have to clean the entire Milano by yourself."

Peter shook his head. figure Drax would remember that. Before saying," I know, I know."

Rocket hopped off the chair before saying," Gamora, you can have my chips, they are disgusting."

Gamora shrugged her shoulder before popping two jelly beans into her mouth.


	2. Peter announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes the announcement while the team play UNO.

Rocket sighed before putting down a draw four card and saying," blue."

Peter slumped his shoulder before drawing four cards. He looked through his group of cards before drawing three more cards and than putting down a blue two.

Gamora smiled before placing down a green two and looked to Groot.

Groot put down a green five and said," I am groot" uno.

Drax looked at his three cards before placing down a red five.

Rocket put down another draw four cards before saying," Uno and blue."

Peter would swear that was the fifth time Rocket put down a draw four card on him before drawing four cards and throwing down a blue four.

Gamora glanced at her two cards before throwing down a yellow four and saying," Uno."

Groot threw down his last card before asking," I am Groot." So how much do you each owe the ship's fund.

Rocket toss down his Red 1 before saying, " I think that brings my total to 10."

Gamora threw down her blue 2 and said," That brings me to fifteen."

Drax threw down his two green 1 before saying," That brings me to 13."

Peter sighed before saying," I lost track."

Rocket replied," The brings you to close to a thousand units."

Peter asked," How did you beat me at a game that I taught you less than an hour ago?"

Rocket answered," Because were not Peter Quill."

Gamora asked, "So when are you going to tell us what we are to expect, when we get to Earth."

Peter answered," Nova Prime has inform me that we will be meeting several hero groups representatives. We will meet them at a neutral area."

Drax asked," Who are these heroes that we are to meet?"

Peter pointed to the holoview before answering," They are Crimson Dynamo, Snowbird, Sunfire, Silver Sable, Shang-Chi, Captain Britian and Captain America will be present. Others will be able to contact those presents with any questions they have."

Rocket asked," Why not just give us a copy of the files instead of reading off your cue cards."

Peter answered, "Because we agree to meet on an island in the pacific oceans that is away from all major population centers and are not taking any weapons, at all Rocket, onto the island."

Gamora asked," How did they decide which heroes to bring and which ones not to allow to come."

Peter answered," The United Nation decided which countries could send heroes and those countries selected the hero that would represent them."

Drax asked," Why are there 7 of them to meet the 5 of us?"

Rocket answered," To try and show that they have us outnumber and think they can intimidate us."

Peter replied," The are not trying to intimidate us. They have only meet mostly aggressive aliens. So they are being careful."

Rocket asked," So when are we to meet them?"

Peter answered," We will be there tomorrow just before sunrise."

Gamora replied," I think we should all get ready for tomorrow and I mean clean, neat and respectable." Before glaring at everyone.

Peter said," Okay, you hear Gamora. Clean Neat and Respectable."

Rocket replied," I will get ready tomorrow after I get some shut eye." and started to leave the room

Drax said," I think it would be best if we all got ready early tomorrow." and headed for his room.


	3. meeting between heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guardians arrive at the secluded island and meet the representative heroes

Peter piloted the Milano to the coordinates Nova Corp gave him before saying," okay everyone, we are here. Let's get ready, we have forty minutes." and heading to his room.

Gamora was the first one to the community room, she was wearing the dress she recently made. A black silk dress with dual slices and an opened back.

Drax was the next one out, wearing a purple and blue leotard with a bowtie around his neck.

Rocket and Groot came out wearing a matching set of dark blue suit with fedora and sunglasses.

Peter was the last one out wearing his Ravager clothing. 

Gamora looked at Peter before saying, " Go put on something decent looking."

Peter looked at what everyone was wearing before saying, "I look better than Drax or the gangsters."

Rocket replied," Fine than I am staying on the Milano."

Peter said, " Come on it was a compliment."

Rocket replied, "Peter we have all watched enough of your earth movies to know that was not a compliment."

Groot said," I AM GROOT" If you stay here, Rocket. Than I am staying here too.

Peter did not need a translation for what Groot had said, he knew that where Rocket went Groot was sure to follow before saying," Nova Corp told them there would be 5 of us in attendance and I verified that with the Chairperson of the United Nation."

Rocket asked, " How does that have anything to do with what you said?"

Before Peter could respond, Gamora said," Peter go change. I will talk with Rocket."

After Peter left. Gamora asked, "You can harass Peter later, we need to act like a well organize team."

Rocket smirked before asking," So we are going to be lying to them from the beginning?"

Gamora smiled before answering," We are going to be exaggerating a little but if we plan to stop Thanos and his ilk, we need their support."

Peter returned wearing a white three piece suit and adding," Beside it is their world and I think they would be pissed if we did not let them help protect it."

Gamora looked at Peter before saying," Better."

Peter seeing a bulge in Rocket suit, asked; "What is in your pocket?"

Rocket pulled out a deck of cards before saying," if this is like other meetings, I am going to need something to keep me from going crazy from boredom.

Peter remember the last time Rocket got bored before replying, "Fine but you better be paying attention to what is being discussed."

Rocket said," Unlike some individual I can do more than one thing at a time." Before smirking. 

Gamora replied," Remember we are representing Nova and we must act accordingly."

Peter glanced at the time before saying," It is time for us to get going.


	4. Delay of game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unforeseen hitch causes the meeting to be delayed.

Peter and Gamora exited the Milano together and were surprised to see how many news crews were there taking pictures. Drax was the next one out with Groot and Rocket, the last ones out.

A young man in uniform came up and said," The meeting is being postpone while they do a final tweets on the sound system. Everything will be ready in thirty minutes."

Gamora asked, " So what are we going to do for the next thirty minutes."

Peter answered," mingle until it is time for the meeting to start." and started for the united nation with Gamora.

Drax sighed before heading towards the representative of Earth heroes.

Rocket turned to Groot before asking m" So what do you want to do?"

Groot answered," Enjoy the sunshine."

Rocket replied, "While you do that I am going to talk to the soldiers."

Groot said, " I am groot." 'remember no starting any trouble or cheating anyone.'

Rocket replied," I will behave and not cause any problems unless unavoidable.". Before walking over to the soldiers.

Rocket seeing they were playing poker with little pieces of chocolate with some kind of coating before saying," hello, the name is Rocket."

The soldier were warned about the aliens before one dealing said," My name is Matt O'Brien from Ireland. To my right is Robert from Australia, to him is Soshi from Japan, Albert from France and Baldur from Iceland."

Rocket nodded before saying," Pleasure to meet you."

Soshi asked," Why did you not join your friend with the representatives?"

Rocket answered," Because when the battle starts it will be guys like you doing the fighting."

Albert asked," Would you like to join our poker game. We are not playing for cash but M and Ms."

Rocket replied," I was told to stay out of trouble, so I might watch but can not play."

Robert asked," Do you know how to play poker?"

Rocket answered," Yes but I also know how to mentally track a deck of cards, although not perfectly but close enough to win more hands than lose."

Matt asked," Would you care to show us?"

Rocket replied," Sure, don't plan on playing poker on earth. If you have a fresh deck."

Soshi removed a deck from his pocket before taking off the cellophane and removing the two jokers before shuffling.

Rocket waited until Soshi finished shuffling before asking, " Anyone going to cut the cards."

Albert reach over and split the deck into two piles before Baulder picked up the deck.

Rocket said, "Flip over the cards, as I call them and not before. Top card is Ace of heart,"

Albert flipped over the top card and it was the Ace of heart. Albert kept flipping over the cards as Rocket called them.

Rocket reminded himself to make a few mistakes, no use letting them know just how good he was at tracking cards mentally.

Baldur said, "Not bad, you got forty-five out of fifty-two correct."

Rocket replied," More than enough to win more hands than lose."

Matt pressed his hand to his ear before saying," Look like the meeting is about to start." 

Rocket replied," See you guys inside " before heading back towards the other guardians but also overhearing the comments made by the soldier.

Matt said," nice guy and smart."

Sushi added, " even thou he is not dress as such, can tell he knows how to fight."

Baldur said, " I would not want him as an enemy."

Albert said," There is something unique about him."

Robert replied," he has been in battles before and knows how to win."

 

Peter seeing Rocket coming, asked," Exactly what were you doing?"

Rocket answered," Learning about the individuals who will have our back in the upcoming conflict."

Groot asked," I AM groot?" 'were you behaving yourself?'

Rocket answered, " I observe them playing cards and talk to them."

Groot nodded before asking ," I am groot?" 'what is your opinion on them?'

Rocket answered," They will have our back for us."

Peter said," It is almost time for us to go in, so everyone be on your best behavior."


	5. meeting heroes and politicans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guardians are introduce   
> Not all guardians make an elegant entrance.

Rocket watched as everyone took a seat before the guardians were introduced by the head of the United Nation. 

Peter quickly said," There is a seat for everyone but go in as they call your name." Before walking in as Starlord Peter Quill was called.

Rocket watched as each person was called and not happy to be the last one called although he enjoyed watching Drax rip the arms off the chair after it tipped over on him. No one was laughing after his demonstration of strength.

Rocket examined the chair before running and doing a flip onto the chair before sitting down and pulling out the deck of cards and began to play solitaire.

The United Nation Chairman began his speech totally unaware of Rocket playing solitaire.

Peter waited until he was signal to take over before saying," Before I start talking about the dangerous individual known as Thanos, I will answer any question about my team."

Captain Britain asked," Do you know that your smallest member seems to be ignoring what is going on?"

Rocket without looking up from his cards, answered; "Unlike some individuals, I can do more than one thing at a time."

Snowbird smiled before asking, " How are you during a crisis?"

Peter answered, " We are a well functioning team."

"usually with less than twenty five percent of a plan going into action," added Rocket.

Captain America stood but before he could say anything, the doors flew opened and in rush ten men in green uniform before the leader of the group said," Anyone tries to be heroic and we start shooting U N members."

The U N Military Commander said," Soldiers put down your weapons. We can not allow Hydra to kill any U N members."

The soldiers slowly placed their weapons on the floor and than took a step back.

Hydra leader said," Smart move, now I want you soldiers not to mingle with the other hostages. So be so kind to stand by the far wall."

The soldiers seeing their Commander nod, walked over to the far wall.

Hydra leader said, " Now to show those watching that we mean business. All cameras are focus on the soldiers."

Rocket had a bad feeling about what was about to happen but knew that he could only avenge them. Also notice one camera was not focusing on the soldiers.

Hydra leader said," Take care of the mindless drones." Without another word the other nine hydra agents shot the unarmed soldiers."

The U N Commander walked up to the Hydra leader and asked, "Where is my reward?"

Hydra leader pulled his gun out and shot him before saying," We have no use for traitors."

Rocket knew he had to get one of the machine guns but had to bide his time.

Hydra leader turned to the guardians and said," I think you should all join the rest over there." Before pointing to where the other captives were.

Rocket plan quickly came together and catching Gamora's eye. He brushed his neck fur upward and watched as Gamora winked back. Telling him she understood her part of the plan.

Hydra leader seeing Rocket had not moved put his gun to Rocket's head before asking," You deaf or something?"

Rocket replied, " I prefer to take my orders from those in charge not their underlings."

Gamora raised her hand before asking," May I be allow to use the rest room?"

Hydra leader said," You two take her to the rest room and if she tries anything funny, kill her."

After the two hydra agents took Gamora out of the room, Hydra leader asked, "Still think I am not in charge."

Rocket answered," If you were in charge you have a real weapon not some feminist weapon. You have a gun like that." Before pointing to one of the agents with a machine gun.

Hydra leader replied," This gun can kill you."

Rocket smirked before replying, "Even a wimp can handle that type of gun. A real man would have a gun like his."

Hydra leader was going to show this alien he was a real man before saying," Albert bring me your gun."

Albert quickly ran to Hydra leader and offer him his machine gun before taking Hydra leader gun and returning to his post.

Hydra leader said, "Now go join the other." standing right behind Rocket's chair

Rocket replied," Very well." Before standing up on the chair and jumping to the edge.

What happen next was quick, The chair flipped catching Hydra leader in the groin. Rocket yanked the gun out of Hydra leader hands, smashed him with the butt of the gun into the face , flipped the machine gun in his hand and shot the remaining Hydra agents before they had a chance to react. He than turned and shot the camera that was not focusing on the soldier and watched as it exploded.

Gamora returned carrying two guns before saying," Guess I am too late."

Rocket replied," Don't worry others will be coming to find out what went wrong.

As if on cue, more Hydra agents entered the building. Unfortunately the hero had a chance to arm themselves and a quick battle caused Hydra to beat a hasty retreat.

Rocket turned to Groot and said," I smell cyanide coming from our uninvited guest. Groot, I think he has a capsule in at least one of his teeth. Pull them to be sure he can not commit suicide."

Peter replied," Rocket, that is inhumane to pull out all his teeth."

Rocket asked, " Whoever said Groot and I were human?" As Groot finish pulling out all of the Hydra leader's teeth.

Gamora said," Quill, it is a wise precaution to prevent him from committing suicide."

Peter replied," I think we are going to be meeting different hero group on a one by one since this group thing did not work out."

The U N Chairman said," That is a great idea." Before leaving with the rest of the UN Representatives.


	6. Chapter 6

Captain America walked over and offer his hand to Rocket.

Rocket knew from Peter that shaking hands was an earth custom before placing his hand in Captain America's hand and saying," Nice to meet you."

Captain America gently shook Rocket's paw before releasing it and replying," The pleasure is all mine. Nice shooting by the way."

Rocket grinned and said," I liked those soldiers, they had no reason to kill them."

A female news reporter, eavesdropping on the conversation, replied;" They were soldiers. Soldiers die all the time."

Rocket growled before turning to her and he replying," Listen hear, you backwater bimbo. They were not armed, their traitorous leader had them drop their weapons. If they were killed fighting in a war, I could understand their dying. But not being prisoners with no weapons."

The female reporter turned to Captain America before saying," You understand what I am talking about."

Captain America replied," They had relinquished their weapons. So I am in agreement with the alien."

The female aggravated that Captain America was siding with the little alien, smugly asked;" How many innocent lives have you taken?"

Captain America could not believe this reporter before answering," I have never taken an innocent life."

The female reporter scowled before replying," I have sources that have sworn under an affidavits that you are personally responsible for the death of innocent lives."

Rocket had heard enough from the reporter before saying, " Listen you backwater bimbo, I don't know who you slept with to get your job. But he definitely needs to get both of his heads examined."

Gamora walked over before saying, "Rocket. Peter wants to talk with you about an online town hall meeting with the other heroes." As Captain America walked away

Rocket replied." Anything to get away from this sorry-ass excuse for a bimbo." Before starting to walk away.

The female reporter said, "Run on home to your master."

Gamora glared at the female reporter before saying, " My friend, Rocket is a talented and important member of the guardians."

The female reporter asked," for what a mascot."

Gamora had enough before saying," You need to leave my friend alone." In a cold as ice voice.

The female reporter replied, "You don't scare me. I am not afraid of you one bit."

Gamora looked at the female reporter before saying, "That shows how big of an idiot you are." Before walking over to where Peter and Rocket was.


	7. Chapter 7

Rocket walked over to Peter before asking," So what do you need me for?"

Peter answered," Was wondering if it would be possible to do a townhall meeting over the internet."

Rocket replied," I would have to know how much of a data drag there is and the minimum and maximum capacity of the internet is without any interference."

Captain Britain said," He does seem to know what he is talking about."

Snowbird smiled and asked," So what do you need?"

Rocket answered," The best computers to see if they can handle it or not."

The Crimson Dynamo replied," Fro what I understand the two best computers are at my team headquarters and the Chinese government computer."

Snowbird immediately argued," No the best are at Alpha Flight Headquarters and the x-men headquarters."

Gamora said," Enough."

Peter said," Maybe we could Get the message out on television."

Rocket got out his portable miniature computer and did a quick search before saying," We need to talk to a Mister Reed Richard. He is listed as a possible problem solver."

Captain America replied," He is the leader of the Fantastic Four. He is in the Baxter building in New York. Which is also where the United Nation Headquarters are."

Drax said, "Than let us head there and meet with this man."

Peter replied," I think we will need to make an appointment to see him."

Captain America said," I will contact him and let him know you are coming." Before getting out his cell phone and calling Mister Fantastic.

Gamora replied," Let us get on our way." Hoping to leave before more problems came up.

Captain America came over and said," He is expecting you at oh nine hundred hours tomorrow morning."

Peter said," That would be 9 am. Okay everyone into the Milano."

Captain America glanced around and notice only the guardians were left before asking," Would you be so kind as to give me a lift to New York."

Peter answered," No problem."

Rocket immediately replied." Stardork, your suppose to discuss things with your team mates before making a decision."

Peter shook his head and said," It is not like we are not going that way anyway."

Rocket replied," But it effects all of us."

Gamora said," Rocket, you are trying to take advantage of the situation."

Rocket replied," We have bills to pay to Gamora."

Peter ignored Rocket before saying," Follow me to the Milano, Captain America."

Gamora seeing Rocket starting to growl said," It is for the good of the mission, Rocket." before starting for the ship.

Groot asked," I am Groot?" That was not fair rocket

Rocket answered," Don't worry the Good of the Mission can be used in many situations.


	8. Chapter 8

Captain America looked around and saw Groot listening to music and swaying with the music, Drax sharpening knives, Gamora was reading from her laptop, Starlord was piloting the ship, and Rocket was messing with some components trying to build something from the different parts.

Rocket without looking up, asked;" If will be several hours before we get to New York. You should find something to do instead of standing around like a star-struck idjit."

Peter yelled," Ranger Rick be nice."

Rocket hollered back, " Make me, stardork."

Peter said," Gamora, come here and pilot. So I can talk with Rocket."

Gamora replied," I am sure that if it really bothered him, he can take care of it himself."

Captain America said," I have been called a lot worse. So don't let it bother you."

Rocket smirked and looked up before asking," You any good at playing cards?"

Captain America answered," All depends on what card game you want to play?"

Rocket replied," Was watching those soldiers play poker. Nothing fancy straight poker."

Groot in a disapproving tone said," I AM groot" 'Rocket don't you dare do what your planning'

Rocket turned to Groot before saying," I will not lose more than what I can afford to lose." 

Groot shook his head before saying. " I am groot" 'Rocket, you do this and I will tell Peter why he lost all those games.'

Rocket replied," Fine we wont play Poker what about Black Jack?"

Groot still shaking his head said," I am groot" 'Your not going to gamble with the earthling. He does not look like he can afford to lose money'

Rocket sighed before saying," Than you do something with him." and going back to work on his latest contraction.

Groot motion Captain America to sit down and listen to the music with him.

Captain America sat down next to Groot before asking," So what do you want to do?"

Groot replied," I am groot" ' Relax and listen to the music'

Rocket seeing the look on Captain America's face. translated " He want you to just relax and listen to the music with him"

Captain America said," I think I would rather play poker with Rocket."

Groot shook his head before saying," I am groot." 'Rocket would end up taking everything you own.'

Rocket translated," He is afraid that it might cause some problems in the future."

Peter said," Rocket if your done with whatever your doing come take over the piloting."

Rocket handed his newest contraction to Groot before saying," On my way." 

Rocket entered the cockpit before asking," So you want to play with Captain America?"

Peter answered," I am going to spar with him."

Rocket replied," Call it what you want just use protections."

Peter ignore Rocket and walked down to the common room before asking," Would you care to spar with me, Captain America?"

Rocket yelled," Just be gentle with him, Captain America."

Peter said," Follow me to the practice room."

Captain America followed Peter to the practice room before asking," What did Rocket mean by me being gentle with you."

Peter answered," Rocket was just being crude."

Captain America replied," I am quite sure my girlfriend would have told him off. But until we get to New York let us spar and I will take it easy on you."


	9. Meeting the Avengeres part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sparring Captain America talks with the guardians  
> They go to New York to meet the fantastic 4 but meet Avengers first

Gamora yelled," Peter Jason Quill that was the worse sparring match that I have ever seen, I think Rocket was correct and your winning against him was a fluke."

Peter answered," I was caught off guard."

Drax replied," I think you need to spar with Rocket some more."

Captain America asked," So who is the best fighter among you?"

Gamora answered," That would depends on the type of fight. Hand to hand it would be me, Drax, Groot, Rocket and than Peter. Weapons it would be Rocket, Peter, me, Drax and than Groot. It you tell me what type of sparring you want to do, I will tell you, who is best at that type of fighting."

Captain America thought for a moment before saying, " Physical sparring."

Gamora answered," Groot do you feel like physically sparring with our guest?"

Groot shook his head before saying," I am Groot." 'From watching him spar with Peter, I might accidentally hurt him'

Rocket yelled," We have arrived at our destination."

Captain America checked his phone before saying," Mister Reed wishes to meet in the morning."

Rocket asked, "So where does he want me to park the Milano."

Captain America did some texting before saying," Tony Stark has okay you landing behind his mansion."

Rocket asked, " So where is this place?"

Captain America walked up to the cockpit before saying," Head that way." Pointing towards where Avenger Mansion would be.

Rocket flew the direction before asking, "Is that our destination up ahead."

Captain America answered," Yes it is. Tony would like you to park behind the mansion on the other side of the pool."

Rocket replied," Very well." Before landing the Milano by the far edge of the pool.

Captain America said," You guys might as well meet the rest of the avengers."

Peter planning on keeping things from getting out of hand, said;" Rocket, I think it would be advisable for you to leave all your weapons aboard the Milano."

Rocket replied," Than everyone should leave their weapons aboard the Milano."

Gamora said," That is an excellent idea, Rocket and Peter you should also leave your mask and player here. So they will not get damaged either."

Rocket grumbled his plan did not go as he wanted but at least he made Stardork have to leave his player behind. Before removing all his weapons and placing them on the table.

Once all the weapons were on the table Peter said," Steve if you would be so kind as to lead the way."

Captain America replied," Just a head up, sometimes the other Avengers can be a little awkward."


	10. Meeting the Avengers (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After introduction are done.  
> Hope you enjoy Rocket driving Peter crazy by speaking another language

Clint pointed at Rocket before saying," Hey Tony, maybe we can get a mascot, too."

Tony replied ," Maybe but it would have to something better than a stupid raccoon."

Gamora immediately placed her hand on Rocket's shoulder before saying," Remember we need to be nice."

Rocket turned to Gamora before saying," More than one way to handle idiots." Before walking over to Natasha and saying,"Кто-то как красиво, как вы должны охраняться как gem ты"

Natasha replied,"Это очень приятно вам сказать"

Clint said, " That is my girlfriend your talking about."

Rocket said, "Такой позор, что вы должны были решить для кого-то, как он"

Natasha replied,"Я очень счастлив с моим другом и он угощает меня правый"

Rocket said,"Считаете ли вы, пробыв некоторое время вместе и делать что-то мы бы оба пользуются очень много"

Clint replied," She will not be spending time alone with you."

Natasha turned to Clint before saying." You and I are not married, yet."

Peter had enough before saying, "Rocket quit causing problems."

Rocket replied," I aint the one, who think he owns this young lady."

Clint immediately said," I don't own her but we are dating."

Natasha asked," So what were you think of doing?" Hoping to end the the war of words.

Rocket cocked his head to the right before saying, " Maybe do a little sparring." and smirked.

Gamora asked," What language were you speaking Rocket?"

Rocket answered, " Russian. Would you believe this planet does not have a basic language but a bunch of regional languages."

Gamora said," I think we should all retire for the evening before anyone does anything stupid." Before heading back towards the Milano.

Groot picked up Rocket and followed Gamora before Drax and Peter turned and follow them.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter waited until he closed the Milano's doors before turning to Rocket and asking," Was that really necessary?"

Rocket answered ," Would you prefer I acted more aggressively?" While typing into his laptop.

Peter replied," Just remember we are trying to get them to cooperate with us against Thanos and his minions."

Gamora asked," Peter, did you understand what Rocket said?"

Rocket answered," I did not upgrade his translator like I did for you and Drax."

Peter asked," Why the frack not?"

Rocket replied," It is your world and you should know your own languages."

Peter said," You better not do anything like that tomorrow."

Rocket replied," Don't worry I will not proposition Natasha tomorrow. I will be talking to Pepper Potts tomorrow. According to her facebook page is a big fan French cuisine. Although to tell the truth I would never eat snails or frog legs, ugh."

Peter asked," How do you know this?"

Rocket sighed before answering," Multi-tasking Peter, It is called multi-tasking."

Suddenly someone began to knock on the Milano's door.

Gamora looked at the screen before saying," It is the Avenger known as Hawkeye."

Rocket said," Tomorrow will be here soon enough. I am heading to bed." before leaving the common room.

Peter said," Let Clint in."

Gamora hit the open button before saying," Welcome, Clint."

Clint replied," Hi. Natasha has told me to come here and apologize to Rocket."

Drax said," He just went to his room to sleep."

Clint asked," Would it be okay if I went to his room and talked to him?"

Gamora answered," That would be a bad idea."

Clint asked," Why would that be?"

Drax answered," Because that is where he keeps his weapons and he would not be afraid to use them on you for entering his room."

Peter said," I will get Rocket. I think I can get him to come out and at least here your apology."

Groot stepped in front of Peter before saying, " I am Groot." I will get him.

Groot walked to Rocket room and open the door before saying," I am Groot" Rocket, he is here to apologize to you

Rocket put his laptop down before saying," You know I would not do this for anyone but you."

Groot smiled before asking," I am Groot?" Want to have a little more fun with him.

Rocket smirked before asking," What have you got in mind?"

Groot leaned down and whisper his plan to Rocket.

Rocket quickly changed into his sleeping clothes before saying," Let us get this plan going." and wrapping himself in a blanket

Groot picked Rocket up and started for the common room.

Rocket closed his eyes as they enter the room.

Peter said," Your in luck, You can wake him just don't get too close to his mouth, he might still bite when woken."

Clint walked over to Rocket and shook him.

Rocket replied,"Наташа мой маленький vixen. Вы носите меня. Ваш парень никогда не поймет, что мы делаем. Теперь Покажите мне, как вы двигаетесь что красивые российских тела твоего" Before making a kissing motion.

Groot shook with laughter before Rocket pretended to wake up and seeing Clint asked," What do you want?"

Clint took a deep breathe before saying," I know you can not control your dreams and I had no right to be jealous of you. So I came here to apologize for my behavior."

Rocket replied," Don't worry. We both know she is a mature woman and can make her own decisions."

Clint said," I also want to apologize for my other remarks, too."

Rocket replied," Don't worry about it. Lucky for you I did not have my weapons with me."

Clint said," No hard feelings." Not planning on talking to Rocket about what Rocket must have been dreaming about.

Rocket replied," None whatsoever." Before tilting his head back toward his room.

Clint said," I will see you all tomorrow." Before leaving the Milano.

Groot took Rocket back to their room before saying," I AM GROOT." Rocket did you notice how hard he was breathing to control his anger.

Rocket replied," Time to get to bed. We have more things to take care of tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket talks to Pepper  
> Tony gets mad

Peter opened the door to Rocket's bedroom before yelling," Time to get up, Pancakes and sausages."

Rocket quickly changed from his pajamas to his jumpsuit before waking Groot up.

Groot picked Rocket up before asking," I am Groot?" ' Are you going to tease the other one next.'

Rocket replied," You know it buddy." 

Groot walked into the common room and saw the rest of the guardians waiting for them.

Rocket sniff before asking," Peter, where the frack are the pancakes and sausage?"

Peter answered," Waiting for us inside Avenger's mansion."

Rocket asked," Why not let us eat here?"

Peter answered," I don't want you to start anything. We don't need to stop a fight between Clint and you."

Rocket replied," I will not say anything to Natasha unless she speaks to me."

Peter said," If you and her do talk you must speak English."

Rocket replied," If Natasha talks to me I will respond in English."

Peter said," Now, we can go get breakfast."

Gamora replied," Finally." Before standing up and heading out of the Milano.

Peter ran to walk along side Gamora before saying," I am trying to make everything goes smooth."

Gamora replied," Than maybe you should not have brought Rocket with us."

Peter said," If I left him on the Milano, Groot would stayed with him and they would probably abandoned us on earth,"

Gamora replied," I meant not even bring him to earth."

Peter said," Nova Prime wanted Rocket to evaluate earth's weapons."

Gamora replied," She probably did not want Rocket running around unsupervised."

As they entered the dining hall, Rocket spotted Natasha talking with Clint and an Asgardian. He spotted Pepper sitting next to Tony.

Drax took a deep breathe before saying," The food smells great."

Rocket jumped off Groot and ran over to Pepper before saying,"Si j'avais su, il devait y avoir deux belles femmes. Je voudrais savoir cette langue trop"

Pepper replied," C'est terrible doux de vous faire."

Rocket said," Un très petit exploit de préforme pour une femme de votre beauté"

Tony angrily asked," What do you think your doing?"

Rocket answered,"Je suis vraiment désolé que je ne savais pas que cet homme était votre propriétaire."

Tony replied," You have that right."

Pepper turned to Tony before asking," You think you own me?"

Tony replied," That is not what I meant."

Rocket said," But it is what you said."

Peter quickly grabbed Rocket and sat him by Gamora before saying," If he goes by any beautiful woman stab his tail to the chair."

Rocket smirked before asking," Are you saying Gamora is ugly."

Gamora glared at Peter before saying," Answer him, Quill."

Peter replied," You know I think your beautiful."

Natasha walked up and said," Вы хотели бы продолжать говорить со мной на русском языке"

Rocket replied,"Sorry but our team leader has order not to speak to you in anything but English." Before starting to eat the sausages.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter waited until breakfast was done before turning to Rocket and saying," Tony is letting us use his chauffer driven limousine to take us to see Mister Fantastic and his group. I want you to speak English only."

Rocket replied," I will treat them the same way they treat me."

Gamora nodded before saying," That explains everything."

Peter asked," What do you mean?"

Gamora answered," They insulted Rocket, so he repay them by getting them in trouble with their girlfriends."

Peter turned to Rocket before saying," No matter how badly they insult you. I want no trouble from you."

Rocket replied," Fine than Groot and I can stay on the Milano and let you, Gamora and Drax talk to the different groups."

Peter shook his head before saying," If I left you two alone on the Milano. I think you would abandon us on earth."

Rocket replied," You seem to be admiring them so much figure you love it."

Gamora said," Since everyone is done with breakfast let us get going."

Captain America walked over before saying," I am going along to make proper introduction. So please follow me."

Groot picked Rocket up, before following behind Drax, Peter and Gamora.

When the group got outside and saw the vehicle, a small limousine. Rocket asked," How in frack is Groot suppose to fit in that?"

Peter answered," Groot can stay here."

Rocket immediately replied," If Groot stays than so do I."

Peter had no desire to allow Rocket to roam free with no supervision before saying," Maybe he could follow us. In another vehicle."

Rocket replied," Or we could just fly the Milano over to their headquarters."

Captain America said," I think the Milano would not be able to land on their building. But I might have an idea." Before texting someone.

After ten minutes a small van pulled up and two black suited woman got out before Captain America said," get in".

Peter said," There is no way we are all going to fit into that small van."

Rocket opened the van door and looked inside before addressing the two woman," So you have a portable internal dimensional vehicle. Not bad." before entering the vehicle.

Groot ducked his head before entering the vehicle.

Captain America said," Come along Peter."

Peter entered the van and was surprised. It was as big enough inside to hold the Milano.

Rocket walked over to the controls, putting both hands behind his back before saying," You know if you a fiber weave, you could specify and change the inside to several small to medium size rooms and one large room."

The two woman in black split, one went into the cockpit area. The other walked over to Rocket before asking," What kind of weave would you suggest?"

Rocket answered," Without knowing what materials are available it would be impossible for me to make a recommendation."

The woman replied," Let me put something more comfortable on and we can talk. By the way I am Virginia and my partner is Patsy.

Rocket said," I am Rocket and my tree friend is Groot. I think you already know Captain America. The others are Gamora, the only female among the guardians. The muscular man is Drax. The one with the lost look on his face is Peter Quill, but he likes to call himself 'starlord'. I know it is foolish."

Peter asked," How in the name of the Seven Galaxies is this possible?"

Rocket waited until Virginia left before answering," Peter how much do you know about Space Theory, Interspace Quantum mechanics, Inter dimensional theory and Reverse Polarization Principles."

Peter stared at Rocket before replying," Not much."

Rocket said," Than it would be pointless to try and explain it you, so let us just say its magical."

Virginia came back, wearing a white t shirt and tight fitting blue jeans, before saying," Patsy will be back after she programs the computer to take us to Baxter building."

Peter said," Maybe I could learn about that stuff."

Rocket replied," But first you have to grow up." Before following Virginia to a table at the other side of the room.


	14. Meeting the fantastic 4 ( part 1)

As the vehicle pulled up to the Baxter Building, Captain America said," We are here."

Rocket said," I think I will stay here and talk with the young ladies."

Patsy replied," My partner and I will be talking with Sue."

Rocket asked," About what?"

Virginia answered," To see if Mister Richard will assist us in creating separate rooms for us."

Rocket replied," Like I said by using a weave of certain material, I can help you with that."

Patsy asked," What kind of material would you suggest?"

Rocket answered," The best bet would be a weave mixture of Inerton, Cavorite, Radium, Painite, Evenkite, and Diastoliac."

Virgina replied," I have heard of most of those but not Diastoliac."

Rocket smiled before explaining what Diastoliac was. Smiling to himself as he realize none of them knew how to make the raccoon made substance, and that he was not telling.

Captain America said," Hate to interrupt but we are at the Baxter Building."

The guardians followed Captain America to the penthouse. Captain America quickly made introduction.

Richard turned to Peter before saying," As leaders, I think we should talk in private." 

Peter turned to Rocket and said," Rocket, be nice to our hosts." before turning to Reed and saying, "Lead the way."

Once Peter had left, Groot said," I am Groot." 'I think that big brown guy could use a deep rock massage.'

Rocket turned to the thing before saying," My friend think you could use a massage."

Ben looked at Groot before asking," How could you give me a massage?"

Rocket answered," He can because he can stretch his fingers and pick out the little specks that are slowing you down. You might be able to wash out some smaller pieces but the specks probably are lodged in there."

Ben thought about it for a moment before shrugging and saying," I have nothing better to do."

Rocket hopped off Groot before saying," No funny business."

Groot replied," I am groot" 'No funny business until much later.' Before motioning Ben to lead the way

Rocket said," Groot prefer to do it someplace that will allow him to concentrate on what he is doing."

Ben nodded before saying," Follow me." and leaving the penthouse.

Gamora asked," Do you have someplace that Drax and I can train. We prefer to keep in fit condition."

Johnny answered," I will take you to our work out area. Follow me." Before walking towards the elevator with Drax and Gamora following.

Sue turned to Rocket and asked," What do you want to do?"

Rocket answered," I am waiting for Virginia and Patsy to join us."

Sue replied," Actually, I am joining them in the lab.


	15. meeting the fantastic 4 (part 2)

Rocket asked," Would you mind if I joined you?"

Sue smiled before answering," Sure, if you have any questions please ask." As she lead Rocket to the lab being used by Patsy and Virginia.

Patsy and Virginia were working on a chalkboard and hearing the door open, turned before saying," I think we got the problem figured out Sue."

Rocket replied," Nope. Your math is wrong." As he examined the chalk board.

Sue said," He is right. You added the hyper equation and should have subtracted it."

Rocket replied," That is only the first error. But I am suppose to be nice so I will not mention the others."

Virginia glared at Rocket before offering him, her chalk and saying," Than fix it."

Rocket smirked before replying," Not my job to do your job."

Patsy asked," What would it cost for you to help us with our equation?"

Rocket answered," Ten thousand units per assistance."

Virginia asked," What are unit?"

Rocket realized that they did not used unit as a form of payment before replying," Money. What you use to buy stuff with."

Patsy asked," So what is ten thousand units in US cash?"

Rocket answered," From what I can tell so far maybe one hundred thousand US dollars."

Virginia replied. " how about a hundred dollars?"

Rocket answered," How about five hundred thousand dollars.'

Patsy replied," Your suppose to go down not up."

Sue had no desire to listen to any haggling said," What about a thousand U S dollars if it is helpful and twenty five hundred if they think the help was extremely important."

Rocket shrugged and replied," Fine. I hope you have this BS written somewhere else." Before erasing the second line and putting down a series of different numbers.

Patsy said," Of course the Banner Equestrial Equation." Before going to the board and completely erasing it.

As soon as Patsy finished erasing the rest to the equation. Virginia grabbed a piece of chalk and started writing.

When Virginia stopped, Patsy continue the equation. After thirty minutes the two ladies looked to sue.

Sue examined the equations before saying," Let us see what Reed has to say."

Rocket coughed before holding out his hand.

Sue looked at Rocket before reaching into her pocket and handing Rocket 10 one hundred dollar bills.

Rocket turned to Patsy and Virginia before saying," If you young ladies are free tonight and don't have any boyfriends or husband or mates. I would like to take you out to supper, my treat. If you know a place we can go without causing a commotion."

Patsy answered," I know a place, and we are both currently unattached."

Reed and Peter entered the room before the latter looked at the chalkboard and said, "Excellent works, young ladies. You made a important breakthrough with this equation."

Rocket glanced at Sue before smiling.

Sue said," They had help from Rocket and once he change part of the problem the girls quickly came up with the rest of the equation."

Peter turned to Rocket and said," See you can be nice."

Rocket replied," I did not do it free."

Reed asked," So what did you charge the young ladies?" planning on reimbursing the girls.

Rocket answered," A thousand for help and twenty five hundred if it was extremely helpful."

Peter said," Rocket, you can not charge people to help them."

Rocket cocked his head before saying," We charge Nova Corps all the time and I did not over charge them."

Peter replied," They pay us on their own accord for jobs we do for them."

Rocket turned to the two young ladies before saying," Before her hindness end up on a rant. You ladies ready to go."

Patsy took one of Rocket hands, Virginia the other before saying," We will see you tomorrow." and leaving the lab


	16. Not quite a quiet evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virginia and Patsy take Rocket to an underworld villain bar  
> Rocket fits in much to Virginia and Patsy surprise

Patsy said," This bar is not exactly a spot for heroes. So you might want to watch your back."

Rocket replied," Just because right now I am a good guy don't mean I have not been a bad guy."

Virginia asked," How bad of a bad guy have you been?"

Rocket winked before answering," If you want to know bad I can be, we need to go someplace quiet with lots of room and lots of privacy but it has been a while since I done a two on one."

Patsy and Virginia both blushed before the latter said," Just be careful, the owner does not like fight in his bar."

Rocket replied," I will not start any fights but I am not letting anyone walk all over me." AS they entered the bar.

Immediately the bartender said," Hey it our two favorite nerds, Pat and Vir."

Patsy replied : We brought a friend, Will." Before nodding towards Rocket.

Will looked at Rocket before saying," You sure he is intelligent."

Rocket replied," More intelligent than you and your boyfriend combine."

Will laughed before saying," He has spunk, I will give him that."

Virginia said," Patsy and I will have our regular."

Will asked," What about you, bub?"

Rocket answered," Don't know much about the drinks on this planet so give me whatever they are having."

Will laughed before saying," Their drinks are like 90 percent juice, 9 percent pieces of fruit and 1 percent alcohol.

Rocket laughed before saying,' Give me whatever sell the best, here."

Will gave Rocket a draft beer before saying," There you go. Total so far fifteen dollars."

Rocket pulled out a hundred before saying," Keep them coming until that is gone."

Patsy asked," Is that wise, you don't have that much money on you."

Rocket tasted his beer and realized it would not be enough to get him drunk but still give him a nice buzz before saying, "So are you ladies serious about having fun later."

Before either woman could answer. A Tall six foot six inch, black hair, tan muscle man sat down and said, "Ladies leave the water rat and let a real man show you a good time."

Rocket had never been happier that he was not totally intoxicated before replying," So you telling us, you know a real man unlike yourself."

"I have you know that I am called Bodyslam and I am unbeatable." replied Bodyslam.

Rocket replied," So go find yourself someone else, Bodyslap."

Bodyslam yelled, " The name is Bodyslam, you hear me, it is Bodyslam."

Rocket replied," Whatever Wimpslam. I am talking to my two female friends here."

Bodyslam yelled," Why don't we settle this in the empty lot across the street. If you win I will leave you alone. If I win I get the girls."

Rocket answered," Sorry but your not worth the time."

Bodyslam reached for Rocket only to find himself on the floor with handcuffs on his wrist.

Rocket smiled before saying," Break those handcuff and they explode." before turning to the women and saying," So are we going to your place for fun or not."

Patsy and Virginia both enjoyed how quickly Bodyslam got handcuff before replying," Just so you know, we don't tire easily."

Rocket smirked before saying," That is good because I have not had any fun in a long long time."


	17. Chapter 17

Reed sighed before asking," Starlord, do you have any idea how to set up a link between your Nova corp and us."

Peter answered," I told you that Rocket was the person that had the information."

Reed asked," And where is Rocket?"

Peter answered," He went out with two of the females that worked here."

Sue entered and asked," What is wrong, Reed?"

Reed answered," Starlord's companion, who we need here, is current not in the building."

Sue realized that Reed was talking about Rocket, before saying," He went out with Patsy and Virginia last night. They should be here soon and if he stayed with them, than when they come back so will he. You both were here when they agree to go out with him."

Peter asked," What could Rocket be doing for a whole night?"

Gamora answered," You are an adult, Peter. I am quite sure you can figure it out. You do remember the Brothel on Expelsia. Rocket went through that place like a tornado, you were like a light breeze compared to him."

Peter blushed before saying," But Gamora, How was I to know that self appreciation did not get rid of his excess energy."

Drax laughed before asking," What do you think he meant when he stated it at least took off the edge?"

Peter shook his head before answering, "That he had calm down."

Gamora replied," No he meant his sexual desire level was done to a workable level. Sort of like his anger level."

As if on cued, Virginia and Patsy came into the room carrying Rocket. 

Peter asked," Rocket, where were you, you were to be come back?"

Rocket answered," You never said any such thing besides the girls have come to ask if they could take the day off. If they wish I would love to join them." before leering at the two ladies.

Patsy and Virginia both kissed Rocket before the latter said," Actually we need to rest up. That was the longest sessions we ever had."

Rocket replied, "Next time, we could try for a long weekend, might even wear me out."

Patsy and Virginia put Rocket down before walking to discuss the day off with Sue.

Reed walked over to Rocket before asking," Would you please help me set up communication with your Nova Corp."

Rocket sighed before saying," Give me time for a quick shower and we will need to go someplace with high grade communication system. You can discuss the possibility with Gamora."

Reed asked," Why is Starlord the leader?"

Rocket answered," Because he knows that if he backstabs us, not even Nova and the Ravagers combined would save his sorry ass." 

Gamora said," Rocket, I can take you to the showers." As she saw Virginia and Patsy sneak out the door.

Rocket asked," Do you think those lasses will begin spreading rumors about me." as he followed Gamora out of the room.

Gamora answered." They are not rumors if they are true."

Rocket asked," What have I missed?"

Gamora answered," Groot covering the Human Torch with Fire Retardant leaves."

Rocket laughed before asking," Why did he do that?"

Gamora answered," He teases Benjamin about being Groot lover."

Rocket replied," Than he is very lucky Groot did not get really angry or he would put a large stick permanently up his butt and trust me he could." Before he entered the bathroom to take his shower, locking the door behind him.


	18. Chapter 18

Rocket finished drying off before getting dress, gratefully he still had the spare suit before opening the bathroom door to find Peter waiting for him.

Peter asked," Do you know your keeping Reed Richard waiting?"

Rocket started bopping his head and began to sing," Keeping him waiting, Making him blue, making him wait, what a terrible fellow that I am to keep him waiting."

Peter said," Knock it off, Rocket."

Ben walked over before saying," I kind of like it but it needs a more of beat."

Johnny swore before asking," How do I get these leaves off me. I tried everything."

Groot answered," I am Groot." ' They will come off when I pull them off. Until than they stay on.'

Rocket glanced at Groot before asking," Should he pay the price for insulting you."

Groot looked at Rocket before asking," I am Groot." 'You mean by making him eat his words.'

Rocket answered,: IT seems as the only fair thing to do."

Groot nodded before walking over to Johnny before saying," I am Groot" 'Come with me and do what I say and the leaves will come off.'

Rocket said," If you want the leaves to come off, you have to go with Groot and he will let you know what you have to do to get the leaves off of you. Or you can let the leaves remain on you."

Johnny sighed before saying," Fine. Just show me what I have to do."

Groot signal for Johnny to follow him before signaling The Thing to follow too.

Rocket turned to Peter before asking," So where is this guy I am to meet."

Peter answered," He is in his lab, follow me."

Rocket followed along doing his plans in his head but not ignoring the unique gadgets he saw.

Peter and Rocket entered the lab before Reed asked," So are you the mechanical genius of the Guardians."

Rocket answered," And I guess your the half wit of the fantastic four."

Peter yelled," ROCKET. BE HAVE."

Reed laughed before replying," You got spunk, I have to admire that. But do you have the Brains to match it."

Rocket answered," You'll find out soon enough."

Reed said," You start on the receiver while I start on the planetary broadcaster."

Rocket replied," I prefer we start at the coupler and than work towards our own part of the project, That way we don't have to worry about making adaptions in the middle, where it would cause the most problem."

Reed nodded Rocket was indeed as smart as he was told before saying," Let us get busy than."

Reed work and kept watching and realized that the universe had lot of intelligent races out there and lots of difference not all seemed humanoid.

Rocket said," If you have a question you might as well ask it and get back to work." Without stopping.

Reed asked," Okay, How would you rate your fellow guardians?"

Rocket answered," If your talking intelligence, That would be Groot, Me, Gamora, Drax and Peter. if your talking fighting unarmed than it would be Groot, Drax, Gamora, Me and than Peter. IF your talking about fighting with weapons than it would be ME, Gamora, Peter, Drax and than Groot. If your talking Compassion. Than it would be Peter, Drax, Groot, Gamora and than me."

Reed asked," Are you not being a little hard on yourself. You seem like a passionate individual to me."

Rocket answered," I am not helping Nova or Earth out of the goodness of my heart. I am helping to help Groot get revenge against Thanos and his minions. If you don't believe me ask Johnny how the leave removal went."

Reed asked," What does the leave removal have to do with passion."

Rocket answered," You ever heard of the time elapsing jumps."

Reed replied," I have heard of them. But there is no way they are possible."

Rocket laughed before saying," Another interdimensional individual gather together a group of warriors to fight against another group to the death. Luckily everyone that was killed was brought back to life and return to their own dimension. He told Groot how to do it and Groot can do it but it is very tiring for all individuals involved." 

Reed asked< "Do you think Groot will explain it to me?"

Rocket answered," Sure all you have to do it learn to speak and write Groot." before finishing up his part of the communication device.

Reed finish his part before saying," Let us start this thing up."

Rocket replied," I think you should warn everyone before we do. So all the heroes, villains and citizens are prepared for what they will see."

Reed said," Than we will do it after lunch."


End file.
